


I just started having fun

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Tsukishima hated Volleyball but that furby was right, he would have fun





	I just started having fun

Tsukishima was tall and mature for being in his 1st year of high school. This is why many of his classmates would either fall for him or be envious or even hate him. Tsukishima tried not to let anyone get too close to him, not even his best friend Yamaguchi. Even Yamaguchi did not know of the truth behind his sudden change to his old beloved sport of volleyball.

"Megane-kun, do you find volleyball fun?" This question asked to him by the Furbee captain of Fukurodani team resonated with him. He thought back to his brother and how disappointed, how devastated he looked when he found out that he was not present in the game and was on the bleachers. However, it was Tsukishima who was playing the game that he and his brother bonded over, the game he decides to continue to play, despite it just being a game.

Tsukishima clutched at his bloody finger to his chest as he was escorted off the court. "It is fun and I want to keep playing." Tsukishima thought to himself. This was the start of Tsukishima wanting to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
